


Eridan: heart eyes

by Furcula



Series: Domestic erisol [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, POV Eridan Ampora, it's so short I'm sorry, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Heart eyes.





	Eridan: heart eyes

He looks taller than he is, because his body is so thin. The worst part is that he only eats junk food and never gains weight! While you struggle to eat heathlier every day  and loose that chub on your hips like the proper veggie you are. And yet, you're still staring at him. The way his sun deprived fingers fly over the keys of his computer, you want to take his hand. The way he sits on his chair, making his spine bow over his screen. This can't be healthy. It makes him look like the world is too small for him. You find gracefulness in his quiet uneasiness. That's what makes him look taller. Wich is funny because you are almost exactly the same height. You think he is beautiful in his own peculiar way. You sigh, he heard. He turns to look at you, gives you the smallest of smiles and comes back to his screen. You melt a little.

"You need to stop sitting like that."

"Don't tell me what to do."


End file.
